ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rooters (Earth-68)
This is the version of the Rooters to appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. They appear in the movie series Samurai Tales, the movie Argit 10 and Jane Smith 10. Goals The Rooters have varying goals depending on the storyline. In the Samurai Tales, the Rooters, freed from Jail after Earth was conquered, became the primary resistance force fighting Glacia, the ruler of Earth. However, this is a ruse so Servantis can become the new ruler of Earth, having an army of brainwashed hybrids, having found a way to duplicate the process without Kevin, who is deceased at this point. In Argit 10, Servantis sees Argit as the "coming storm," and tries to legally take the Omnitrix from him, with Swift being a lawyer. When that fails, then he resorts to force, having his Rooters attacking Argit. In Jane Smith 10, the Rooters prepare to fight the "coming storm." Its members are more numerous than before, and consists of several powerful enemies. Members Regular members This list consists of members that have appeared as members of the Rooters in every appearance of the Rooters. * Proctor Servantis * Swift * Leander Varying Members This list consists of members that appear some versions of the Rooters' appearances, including the Amalgam Kids. Samurai Tales * Samurai * Bolt * Root * Captain Jack * Tetramand Hybrids * Vaxasaurian Hybrids * Gimlinopithecus Hybrids * Polymorph Hybrids Argit 10 * Kevin Levin * Alan Albright * Pierce Wheels * Helen Wheels * Manny Armstrong Jane Smith 10 * Tiffany (merged with Technowarg) * Alan Albright * Pierce Wheels * Helen Wheels * Manny Armstrong * Volug (formerly) * Jane Smith (formerly) * Nailah * Janezarro Ryder 10: Wanderer * Phil * Alan Albright * Pierce Wheels * Helen Wheels * Manny Armstrong History Samurai Tales Servantis and Swift escape the Null Void after the death of Ben 10,000, the Earth conquered by the Appoplexian Glacia. For 10 years, they build an army to fight her. They use their hybrid creating technology to create an army of hybrids, including Servantis' second in command Bolt. Once Samurai joins them, and they meet up with Glacia, Servantis reveals his plan to take over the world with his army, able to control all his hybrids. His mind control grip is broken by Root. Servantis and Swift hide out in Mt. Rushmore after his defeat to Root. He accesses the body of Maltruant, using it to create a trans-dimensional portal. When Looney John comes through, he stops Servantis and revives Maltruant. Servantis teams up with Samurai to stop Maltruant. However, Servantis really wants what Maltruant is summoning through the portal, which attacks Servantis and defeats him. Argit 10 Servantis wants the Omnitrix away from Argit, and sends Swift, who's a lawyer, after him, to legally get the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, the Amalgam Kids fight Argit, including Kevin. After they fail in court, Servantis orders the attack on Argit. Argit forces them all to retreat. Jane Smith 10 Servantis appears in Jane's nightmare, showing that she knew him. Servantis, sensing this, says that she's starting to remember. Servantis accelerates their plans, and begins regaining agents. Leander captures Alan, while Servantis recruits Tiffany. They grab Manny, Helen and Pierce, reverting them back into Rooter members. It's revealed that Jane was an Osmosian, and the one who created the hybrid army. However, Jane lost her powers, and Servantis wiped their memories. He reforms them as Jane gets her memories back, including Jane. Ryder 10: Wanderer The Rooters appear, coming to collect Kevin. Kevin, upon remembering his time with the Rooters, he rejoins them. In this series, Kevin stays with the Rooters, making him an enemy of Ryder. Trivia * The Rooters will not appear in John Smith 10. * In each appearance, the Rooters are the only force that see or are willing to fight a certain foe. In Samurai Tales, that's Glacia, and in Argit 10, it's Argit. * Leander didn't appear in Little Red Headed Girl, their first debut, because his name had not yet been revealed when the story was written. * Their largest role is in Jane Smith 10. Category:Villain Groups Category:Dioga beta